Returned Feeling
by MoeMelMel
Summary: Chiharu feels that her childhood friend Takashi doesn't feel the same way that she does. He believes otherwise. Rated M for lemons. 1-shot ChiharuxTakashi! Please, be nice when reviewing!


**I OWN NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA OR CARDCAPTORS OR CLAMP! I AM JUST A FAN! IF I DID OWN IT THEN TOYA WOULD BE DOING YUKITO EVERY NIGHT! AND MELLING WOULD HAVE HER HEAD CUT OFF! I WOULD ALSO HAVE TOMOYO DATE ERIOL! YOU GET THE PICTURE! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_We have been friends since kindergarden, but is that all we'll ever be... Does he only think of me as a violent girl...? _The small girl slept in her thinking of the boy she loved, Yamazaki Takashi.

"Mihara-san, can you come to the board to do this problem?" the teacher asked the girl, obviously sleeping. "Mihara-san?" he said again, she continued to sleep. "Mihara-san!" he yelled.

"Yes!" she responded waking up suddenly, "Um... what did you want me to do again?" the girl looked down, embarrassed. She normally didn't sleep in class, she listened and payed attention.

"Can you please complete the problem on the board?" he sighed. He pointed to a long math problem on the board.

The girl walked towards the board slowly, her brown corkscrews bouncing with every step. After five longs minutes she finished the problem. "Is this correct?" she asked nervously. She hadn't been paying attention to the lesson after all.

"Yes, that is correct, Miuhara, but do try to pay attention from now on." Before she could say anything the bell rang. to go home. Where did the day go?

"Chiharu-chan!" called out a cheerful girl as she left the school grounds. "Chiharu-chan, are you okay?" she asked. The girl had cut short brown hair in pigtails and emerald eyes. She was the most popular girl in class.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," she said, "I was just tired. I got to bed late last night..." She tried to smile.

"Chiharu-chan," said another girl with short wavy hair, "we're not in middle school anymore. We have to pay close attention." She voice was mature and kind. The girl smiled softly at Chiharu.

"I know Rika-chan! It's just that there has been something bothering me..." Chiharu began to look down at the ground.

"Eh?" Sakura said, "What has?" Sakura was popular, but she was a complete air head.

"Oh," Chiharu said embarrassed, "don't worry about it." She twirled around with a huge grin on her face, "I can take care of myself after all!" Walking backwards she bumped into a person standing behind her and fell on top of him.

"Oh, Chiharu," the boy said rubbing his head, "are you okay?" He helped her stand up. "Oh, by the way, did you know that in America they believe that when a girl falls on a boy that it means that they are soul mates?"

"What are you talking about Takashi?!" Chiharu said blushing, "You lie too much!" She stomped off.

"Wait!" Takashi yelled, running towards her. "What's wrong? You can tell me!" He grabbed her hand nicely.

Chiharu stopped. Tears were running down her pink face. "You're an idiot..." She hugged him, letting her emotions get the better of her. "You are an idiot! Don't you realize that I-" she stopped herself in mid-sentence. She said more than she wanted.

"Chiharu," he said holding the small girl in his arms, "Chiharu, I'm sorry. Let's go to my house..." Takashi took Chiharu's small hand and guided her towards his home.

At his empty home Chiharu went to Takashi's room with him and closed the door. "Takashi," Chiharu said endearingly, softly touching his cheeks, "I love you..." She leaned forward to kiss him, but she hesitated. She feared that he wouldn't kiss her back.

"Chiharu, did you know-"

Takashi was cut off by Chiharu grabbing him to kiss him. This was partly a reflex to get him to shut up. Although, she did want to kiss him. She pulled back slowly after ten slow seconds.

"Did you know, that I love you too?" He pulled her close and kissed her slowly and sweetly. It was soft. Takashi lightly bit Chiharu's bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth.

She opened her mouth letting Takashi's tongue slide in. He explored every part of her mouth. _I can't believe I am actually kissing Chiharu, I have wanted this for so long... _Takashi let his mind wander as he explored her mouth.

Pulling her mouth away from her soul mate, Chiharu butterfly-kissed his neck. _Should I do this? We're only 16-years-old... We have so much to lose... But I love him... _"Takashi?" she asked him, "Can we..."

Takashi pushed the small girl on the bed. Pulling the tie off her sailor uniform. "I love you Chiharu... I love you more than anyone else. I want this... But are you sure that **YOU **want this?" He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her endearingly.

"Takashi, you **idiot!**" she yelled, head-butting him. After he reopened his eyes she touched his face briefly and she unbuttoned his school blazer and discarded it with his tie on the floor with a seductive smile on her face. "Of **course **I want it. I **love YOU. **I love you and no-one else. I know the risks, and I know we're young, but I want this."

"It'll hurt.." he said compassionately. Instead of hesitation he got a, 'do-I-look-like-I-give-a-damn-now-fuck-me' look. Sighing at his childhood friend being so impatient he licked her neck. He licked it slowly and tenderly, causing goose-bumps to rise. As he did this he pulled up her shirt, revealing her white A-cup bra. He moved his tongue down from her collar bone to her cleavage. Soon he unclasped her bra and placed butterfly-kisses all over her small breasts. He felt harder every time she moaned his name. Not being able to resist he groped her, playing around with the whole thing, especially the nipple. "Did you know in Sweden groping a girl is a formal greeting?" he asked, not being able to resist. As she started to curse at him he pulled her close and kissed her passionately, and she fiercely kissed back. Takashi undid Chiharu's corkscrew pigtails and ran his hands through her curly hair.

"Hey, Takashi-chan~" she said playfully, "How come I'm the only one without a shirt?" She undid the buttons on his shirt; discarding it along with his tank-top. "That's better, but... Chiharu says the pants must go~" She undid his zipper and button revealing his his erection. His boxers looked huge. How did those pants even hide it? "Ta-ka-shi-chan~" she said, "Does Chiharu turn you on that much~?" She pulled off her wet panties underneath her skirt. She felt the thing in his pants go even harder. "I guess I do," she said, sticking her hands inside his boxers. She felt around and heard him moan her name over and over. Finally she stripped him of his boxers and licked it. It grew bigger.

"Ahh, Chiharu-chan~" he moaned. He felt the sexual tension building. _Damn, what can I do to piss her off? She has more initiative when pissed._ "Hey, Chiharu," he said, resisting to moan, "Did you know that in Ancient Rome if a women were to seduce a married man then she would be queen of the town? You see-" He stopped talking. His mind was filled with nothing but bliss. She had him right where he wanted.

Chiharu got pissed, listening to Takashi's lies and started to suck him. She sucked him hard, and merciless. She stopped sucking the penis and moved to his balls. She gave it all her oral attention. She soon went back to where she started, his penis. She was bored of what she was doing before so she tried something new, deep-throating. Her throat clasped on his erected member. when he was going to come she let him out and had him spill his seed all over her chest. She licked herself clean, loving the taste of it. _God, I love this. So far it's everything I thought it would be like. The taste, the feeling, the touch... The smell of him... But now he needs to tend to my parts... _"Takashi," she said seriously, getting on her knees and spreading her legs, "I think you have something serious to attend to." She lifted her skirt to reveal her hot, wet, and tight center. "Skirt or no skirt?" she asked.

"Skirt"

"Finger, lick, or fuck?"

"All three"

"What-"

"Did you know that if you lived in France in the 1600's you would have been a queen? You see, the king chose the woman who could have given him the best blow-job to be queen. He let all women over the age of 13 participate. They judged them based off of-"

"Takashi, use your mouth for something more useful and lick me clean."

"Okay," he put her down on his chest so he could lay down. Cautiously he stuck his tongue inside her. She flinched, then moaned. _I feel like a pervert... My head is in a skirt, and I'm licking my best-friend's vigina! ...But it tastes so damn good... _He licked up all her juices, unsatisfied with the amount he had her get back on her knees and hike her skirt up. He thrusted his index finger into her.

"Oh, Takashi-sama... more..."

He thrusted the finger again, and again. Hw got more excited every time she moaned his name. He added his middle finger to cause more pleasure. He stretched her out a little to make room for another finger.

"GOD YES!"

_...I have never seen her like this, I feel like a hunter... But god, these sounds are turning me on! _He soon added a third finger. As he thrusted it in over and over he felt her walls clamping down on his fingers. She was **REALLY **tight.

"Stop teasing me! Just fuck me already you ass!"

"Chiharu~"

"What?!"

"You forgot to say please~"

"Please fuck me before I tear your dick off and do it myself!"

"Yikes... Okay, okay!" He was positioning himself to go into the small girl's entrance. She was below him with her legs apart; pulling her skirt up. "It's going to hurt."

"Just fuck me already."

"As you wish," he slid his length into her.

"GOD!" She yelled, "Tadashi, it hurts!" She started to cry.

"Should I stop?' he asked.

"NO!"

"Okay! Okay!" Tadashi listened to his lover's command and continued. After a few painful and slow thrusts the pain disappeared.

"Faster." she said while putting her arms around him and giving him a hickey on his neck.

"What?" he stopped all together upon hearing her request.

"Faster!" she was beginning to get agitated, "Faster! I'm telling you to go faster! Harder and faster! Don't worry about me! It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Really, well okay!" He smiled. He started to thrust, constantly increasing the tempo. Soon Chiharu's thin legs were wrapped around him. He continued to go faster and harder, "Ahhh, Chi-chan, you feel so good!" he moaned her name.

Chiuhara met Takashi at every thrust. "God... Takashi, why did we wait so long?" She loved the feeling of having him inside her. She loved how he felt. She finally had that burning sensation between her legs soothed. Now she can sleep at night, knowing that he does love her the same way she loves him. There was a symphony of pants, moans, screams, and hitting.

Takashi kissed her wile he made love to her. He kissed her more passionately and fiercely than ever before. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and dominated it. His tongue thrusted in and out at a slow tempo. This was bliss. He realized that he was coming soon. "Hey, Chiharu," he said, continuing to bang her, "I just want you yo know-"

"If it's about the climax shut up! So am I!" She grabbed a fist-full of his dark brown hair and kissed his neck. She ordered to go faster and to try to hold it in as long as her could. He tried to stand up, but the ended up just falling in his chair. Despite that they kept doing each other. Ten thrusts later they couldn't hold it in. They let there sweet juices mix in her center. It filled Chiharu with this warmth inside her that she couldn't comprehend. She loved it.

Soon They ended up asleep on the chair. Chiharu slept in one of Takashi's T-shirts and gym shorts. Takashi wore his pajamas. They feel asleep in each other's arms. They were together, and they always will be...

***

**Three Months Later**

"Hey Sakura," Chiharu said wile walking home with one of her best friend's, "I'm late. A week late actually." She was surprised, What could cause her period to be late?

Um Chiharu-chan," Sakura inquired, "how intimate are you with Yamazaki-kun?" She has been suspicious of them for a while now, and if there is anything that her big brother taught her it's 'sex=babies.'

"Um..." Chiharu blushed, "a while back we... went farther then we should..."

"...Did you use protection?"

"...no..."

"Chiharu, lets go here." Sakura dragged her friend into a drug store where they bought a pregnancy test.

At Sakura's house Chiharu went to the bathroom to take the test. _...Shit..._ Takashi had gotten her pregnant. She was going to be a mother.

***

**Later That Night**

Chiharu called Takashi on the phone and asked him to meet her at Penguin Park.

"What is it Chi-chan?" he said, nuzzling her hair.

"Takashi..." I have bad news. Takashi looked puzzled. "You're gonna be a dad. I'm pregnant."

"Oh man! I should have stolen a condom from my parent's room!" He hugged her and kissed her head. "The worst part of this will be telling our parent..." _I promise I'll protect this girl and my child forever, but man... I'm sixteen and I'm going to be a father at seventeen... That's just fucking perfect._


End file.
